jessicas_top_40fandomcom-20200213-history
Jessica's Top 40 Records
Number one records Longest-running #1s * 14 weeks: Lita Ford - Living Like A Runaway (2012) * 12 weeks: Alanis Morissette - Eight Easy Steps (2004) * 11 weeks: Madonna - Hollywood (2003) * 11 weeks: Heaven & Hell - Bible Black (2009) * 11 weeks: Lita Ford - Crave (2009) * 11 weeks: Adele - Set Fire To The Rain (2011) * 10 weeks: Dolores O’Riordan - Ordinary Day (2007) * 9 weeks: Tori Amos - Sleeps With Butterflies (2005) * 9 weeks: Pearl Jam - World Wide Suicide (2006) * 8 weeks: Madonna - American Life (2003) * 8 weeks: Rush - Workin’ Them Angels (2008) * 8 weeks: Rush - Caravan (2010) * 8 weeks: Accept - Pandemic (2010) * 8 weeks: Lita Ford - Devil In My Head (2012) * 7 weeks: Evanescence - My Immortal (2004) * 7 weeks: Hole - Skinny Little Bitch (2010) * 6 weeks: No Doubt - It’s My Life (2004) * 6 weeks: Alanis Morissette - Hand In My Pocket (acoustic) (2005) * 6 weeks: Alanis Morissette - Crazy (2005) * 6 weeks: Oasis - Acquiesce (2006) * 6 weeks: Oasis - The Shock Of The Lightning (2008) * 6 weeks: Whitesnake - Love Will Set You Free (2011) * 6 weeks: Adele - Someone Like You (2011) Most #1 hits * 11 – Lita Ford: Close My Eyes Forever (Live At Rocklahoma 2008), I'll Be Home For Christmas, Crave, Piece (Hell Yeah), Branded, Living Like A Runaway, Mother, Devil In My Head, Asylum, Relentless, Hate * 9 – Kelly Clarkson: Miss Independent, Low, Breakaway, Never Again, Sober, My Life Would Suck Without You, What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger), Dark Side, Foolish Games * 8 – Madonna: American Life, Hollywood, Like A Virgin/Hollywood Medley, Me Against The Music, Nothing Fails, Love Profusion, Jump, 4 Minutes * 6 – Oasis: Lyla, The Importance Of Being Idle, Let There Be Love, Acquiesce, Lord Don’t Slow Me Down, The Shock Of The Lightning * 6 – Girls Aloud: I’ll Stand By You, I Think We’re Alone Now, Sexy! No No No…, Call The Shots, The Loving Kind, Something New * 6 – Rush: Workin' Them Angels, Caravan, BU2B, Headlong Flight, The Wreckers, Seven Cities Of Gold * 5 – Tori Amos: Sleeps With Butterflies, Original Sinsuality, The Beekeeper, Cars And Guitars, Bouncing Off Clouds * 5 – Pearl Jam: World Wide Suicide, Life Wasted, Gone, Love Reign O’er Me, Brother * 5 – Ronnie James Dio (inc. Heaven & Hell/Dio): I Spy, Bible Black, Follow The Tears, Rock & Roll Angel, Electra * 5 – Rihanna: If I Never See Your Face Again, Disturbia, Rehab, Russian Roulette, Love The Way You Lie * 5 – Alanis Morissette: Eight Easy Steps, Knees Of My Bees, Hand In My Pocket (acoustic), Crazy, Receive * 4 – Dolores O’Riordan: Ordinary Day, When We Were Young, Loser, In The Garden * 4 – Paramore: Misery Business, Born For This, Crushcrushcrush, That’s What You Get * 4 – Britney Spears: Like A Virgin/Hollywood Medley, Me Against The Music, Circus, Hold It Against Me * 4 – Adele: Rolling In The Deep, Set Fire To The Rain, Someone Like You, and Rumour Has It * 4 – Christina Aguilera: Like A Virgin/Hollywood Medley, Candyman, Keeps Gettin’ Better, Your Body * 4 - Heart: Crazy On You (VH1 Rock Honors 2007), WTF, Stairway To Heaven (Live at the Kennedy Center Honors), A Million Miles * 3 – Evanescence: Bring Me To Life, Going Under, My Immortal * 3 – Foo Fighters: The Pretender, Wheels, Rope * 3 – Katy Perry: Teenage Dream, E.T., Part Of Me Quickest climb to #1 * 2 weeks: Tori Amos - Sleeps With Butterflies (1/16/05) * 2 weeks: Pearl Jam - Gone (9/3/06) * 2 weeks: Spice Girls - Headlines (Friendship Never Ends) (11/4/07) * 2 weeks: Ashlee Simpson - Little Miss Obsessive (3/9/08) * 2 weeks: Heaven & Hell - Bible Black (4/5/09) * 2 weeks: Dokken - Almost Over (2/7/10) * 2 weeks: Vicci Martinez - Afraid To Sleep (7/10/11) * 2 weeks: Lita Ford - Living Like A Runaway (6/17/12) * 2 weeks: Lita Ford - Devil In My Head (11/4/12) * 3 weeks: Alanis Morissette - Knees Of My Bees (12/26/04) * 3 weeks: Tori Amos - Original Sinsuality (5/1/05) * 3 weeks: Delta Goodrem - A Little Too Late (5/29/05) * 3 weeks: Guns N’ Roses - IRS (3/19/06) * 3 weeks: Pearl Jam - World Wide Suicide (3/26/06) * 3 weeks: Pearl Jam - Life Wasted (5/28/06) * 3 weeks: Everclear - Hater (7/30/06) * 3 weeks: Oasis - Acquiesce (10/1/06) * 3 weeks: Pearl Jam - Love, Reign O’er Me (2/4/07) * 3 weeks: Dolores O’Riordan - Loser (6/10/07) * 3 weeks: Kelly Clarkson - Sober (7/1/07) * 3 weeks: Christina Aguilera - Keeps Gettin’ Better (9/28/08) * 3 weeks: Scorpions - Raised On Rock (3/14/10) * 3 weeks: Katy Perry - E.T. (1/16/11) * 3 weeks: Britney Spears - Hold It Against Me (1/30/11) * 3 weeks: Adele - Set Fire To The Rain (7/31/11) * 3 weeks: Garbage - Blood For Poppies (4/1/12) Oldest song to hit #1 * 23 weeks: Kimberley Locke - 8th World Wonder (5/2/04) * 18 weeks: Rihanna - Rehab (10/12/08) (42 weeks after debut) * 17 weeks: Hilary Duff - Come Clean (4/4/04) * 16 weeks: Oasis - Let There Be Love (12/25/05) (26 weeks after debut) * 14 weeks: Liz Phair - Why Can't I? (10/26/03) * 14 weeks: Noel Gallagher - AKA...What A Life! (1/22/12) Longest running #2 without hitting #1 * Tori Amos - Sweet The Sting (6 weeks) * Evanescence - Call Me When You’re Sober (6 weeks) * Kiss - Say Yeah (6 weeks) #1 debuts * Madonna/Britney/Christina/Missy - Like A Virgin & Hollywood Medley (MTV VMA’s 2003) (9/10/03) * Natalie Imbruglia - Shiver (3/6/05) * Alanis Morissette - Hand In My Pocket (acoustic) (6/26/05) * Courtney Love - Pacific Coast Highway (12/24/06) * Dolores O’Riordan - Ordinary Day (2/25/07) * Heart - Crazy On You (VH1 Rock Honors 2007) (6/3/07) * Oasis - Lord Don’t Slow Me Down (10/7/07) * Lita Ford - Close My Eyes Forever (Live From Rocklahoma 2008) (7/20/08) * Oasis - The Shock Of The Lightning (8/17/08) * Guns N’ Roses - Chinese Democracy (11/2/08) * Lita Ford & Twisted Sister - I’ll Be Home For Christmas (12/5/08) * Pearl Jam - Brother (2/22/09) * Lita Ford - Crave (8/16/09) * Rush - Caravan (6/6/10) * Rush - Headlong Flight (4/22/12) * Lita Ford - Branded (5/13/12) Biggest jump to #1 * 16-1: Ashlee Simpson - Little Miss Obsessive (3/9/08) * 16-1: Vicci Martinez - Afraid To Sleep (7/10/11) * 12-1: Adele - Set Fire To The Rain (7/31/11) * 12-1: Lita Ford - Devil In My Head (11/4/12) * 11-1: Delta Goodrem - A Little Too Late (5/29/05) * 10-1: Lita Ford - Living Like A Runaway (6/17/12) * 9-1: Green Day - Boulevard Of Broken Dreams (12/12/04) * 9-1: Kelly Clarkson - Sober (7/1/07) * 9-1: Fireflight - Unbreakable (12/23/07) * 8-1: Tori Amos - Sleeps With Butterflies (1/16/05) * 8-1: Doro - Hero (1/27/13) * 7-1: Goo Goo Dolls - Better Days (11/6/05) * 6-1: Kelly Clarkson - Breakaway (8/15/04) * 6-1: Sarah McLachlan - Push, (2/13/05) * 6-1: Tori Amos - Original Sinsuality (5/1/05) * 6-1: Christina Aguilera - Candyman (2/18/07) Biggest drop from to #1 * 1-20: Madonna/Britney/Christina/Missy - Like A Virgin/Hollywood Medley (9/10/03) * 1-15: Madonna - Love Profusion (12/31/03) * 1-6: Evanescence - My Immortal (3/31/04) * 1-6: Girls Aloud - I Think We’re Alone Now (12/24/06) * 1-6: Vicci Martinez - Afraid To Sleep (7/31/11) * 1-6: Adele - Rumour Has It (10/2/11) * 1-5: No Doubt - It’s My Life (2/11/04) * 1-5: Backstreet Boys - Incomplete (5/29/05) * 1-5: Everclear - Hater (8/13/06) * 1-5: Heart - Crazy On You (From VH1 Rock Honors 2007) (6/10/07) Most cumulative weeks spent at #1 by artist * Lita Ford (58+ weeks) * Madonna (35 weeks) * Alanis Morissette (29 weeks) * Rush (25 weeks) * Pearl Jam (24 weeks) * Adele (23 weeks) * Oasis (21 weeks) * Kelly Clarkson (19 weeks) * Tori Amos (17 weeks) * Ronnie James Dio/Heaven & Hell (17 weeks) * Dolores O’Riordan (16 weeks) * Britney Spears (16 weeks) * Rihanna (15 weeks) * Accept (13 weeks) Most consecutive weeks spent at #1 by artist * Lita Ford (19 weeks: 5/13/12-9/16/12) * Adele (18 weeks: 7/31/11-11/27/11) * Pearl Jam (14 weeks: 3/26/06-6/25/06) * Madonna (13 weeks: 6/22/03-9/21/03) * Alanis Morissette (12 weeks: 9/12/04-11/28/04) * Dolores O'Riordan (11 weeks: 2/25/07-5/6/07) * Heaven & Hell (11 weeks: 4/5/09-6/14/09) * Lita Ford (11 weeks: 8/16/09-10/25/09) Artists with simultaneous occupation of top 2 * Madonna held the top 2 between 11/19/03 and 12/10/03 with Me Against The Music (with Britney Spears) at #1 and Nothing Fails at #2. The next week, the two songs switched positions. The week after that, Love Profusion would be #1, and Nothing Fails #2. That gave Madonna the distinction of dominating the top 2 for six weeks with three different songs. * Tori Amos dominated the entire top 3 on the week of 5/1/05, the first of only two artists to ever do so. That week she was #1 with Original Sinsuality, #2 with Mother Revolution, and #3 with Sleeps With Butterflies. On 12/11/05 she took the top two with Cars And Guitars at #1 and Parasol at #2. * Pearl Jam’s World Wide Suicide and Life Wasted held the top two positions between 5/14/06 and 5/28/06. * Dolores O’Riordan’s Ordinary Day and When We Were Young held the top two positions between 4/1/07 and 5/6/07. Dolores just barely missed breaking the record for most weeks holding the top 2 positions, which she ties with Madonna; however, Dolores has spent the most time dominating the top 2 with the same two songs. * From 8/21/11 to 9/4/11, and again from 10/2/11 to 10/30/11, Adele's Set Fire To The Rain and Someone Like You held the top two positions. On the weeks of 9/18/11 and 9/25/11, Adele became the second artist to hold the entire top 3, with Someone Like You, Rumour Has It and Set Fire To The Rain. Most #1 hits from one album *7: Lita Ford - Living Like A Runaway *5: Rush - Clockwork Angels *4: Madonna - American Life *4: Tori Amos - The Beekeeper *4: Dolores O’Riordan - Are You Listening? *4: Paramore - RIOT! *4: Adele - 21 *3: Oasis - Don’t Believe The Truth *3: Pearl Jam - Pearl Jam *3: Rihanna - Good Girl Gone Bad: Reloaded *3: Heaven & Hell - The Devil You Know *3: Katy Perry - Teenage Dream Longest gap between #1 hits *Alanis Morissette - 7 years, 1 month (11/27/05 with Crazy to 1/6/13 with Receive) *Britney Spears - 5 years, 1 month (12/7/03 with Me Against The Music to 1/11/09 with Circus) *Green Day - 4 years, 7 months (12/19/04 with Boulevard Of Broken Dreams to 7/19/09 with 21 Guns) *Noel Gallagher - 4 years, 4 months (9/21/08 with The Shock Of The Lightning (as a member of Oasis) to 1/22/12 with AKA... What A Life!) *Christina Aguilera – 4 years (10/5/08 with Keeps Gettin' Better to 9/30/12 with Your Body) *Dolores O'Riordan - 3 years, 11 months (2/3/08 with In The Garden to 1/1/12 with Tomorrow (as a member of the Cranberries)) *Girls Aloud - 3 years, 11 months (1/4/09 with The Loving Kind to 12/2/12 with Something New) *Doro - 3 years, 10 months (3/29/09 with Herzblut to 1/27/13 with Hero) *Ashlee Simpson – 3 years, 7 months (8/8/04 with Pieces Of Me to 3/9/08 with Little Miss Obsessive) *Christina Aguilera – 3 years, 5 months (9/10/03 with Like A Virgin/Hollywood Medley to 2/18/07 with Candyman) *Sixx:A.M. - 3 years, 3 months (2/17/08 with Life Is Beautiful to 5/15/11 with Lies Of The Beautiful People) *Kelly Clarkson – 2 years, 10 months (2/15/09 with My Life Would Suck Without You to 12/3/11 with What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)) *Kelly Clarkson – 2 years, 8 months (9/5/04 with Breakaway to 5/13/07 with Never Again) *Heart - 2 years, 8 months (8/1/10 with WTF to 3/31/13 with Stairway To Heaven) *Guns N’ Roses – 2 years, 7 months (3/19/06 with IRS to 11/2/08 with Chinese Democracy) Longest gap between first chart hit and first #1 *Mariah Carey - 9 years, 10 months (debuted 6/30/03 with Bringin' On The Heartbreak, reached #1 4/14/13 with Almost Home) *Jewel - 9 years, 9 months (debuted 6/30/03 with Intuition, reached #1 4/7/13 with Foolish Games) *Garbage - 7 years (debuted 3/27/05 with Why Do You Love Me, reached #1 4/1/12 with Blood For Poppies) *Red Hot Chili Peppers - 5 years, 10 months (debuted 4/16/06 with Dani California, reached #1 2/19/12 with Look Around) *Within Temptation - 5 years, 1 month (debuted 12/31/06 with The Howling, reached #1 2/5/12 with Shot In The Dark) *Skylar Grey - 4 years, 9 months (debuted 6/4/06 with Where'd You Go, reached #1 2/27/11 with I Need A Doctor) *Eminem - 4 years, 8 months (debuted 12/25/05 with When I'm Gone, reached #1 8/8/10 with Love The Way You Lie) *Maroon 5 - 3 years, 10 months (debuted 8/8/04 with She Will Be Loved, reached #1 6/27/08 with If I Never See Your Face Again) *Tim McGraw - 3 years (debuted 3/27/05 with Live Like You Were Dying, reached #1 4/6/08 with Nine Lives) *Ozzy Osbourne - 2 years, 10 months (debuted 8/5/07 with I Don't Wanna Stop, reached #1 5/30/10 with Let Me Hear You Scream) *Natasha Bedingfield - 2 years, 9 months (debuted 5/15/05 with These Words, reached #1 2/24/08 with Pocketful Of Sunshine) *Whitesnake - 2 years, 8 months (debuted 7/13/08 with Lay Down Your Love, reached #1 3/27/11 with Love Will Set You Free) *Scorpions - 2 years, 7 months (debuted 8/19/07 with Humanity, reached #1 3/14/10 with Raised On Rock) Top 10 records Most weeks in top 10 *Adele - Set Fire To The Rain (33 weeks)1 * Lita Ford - Living Like A Runaway (27 weeks) *Adele - Rolling In The Deep (23 weeks) *Tori Amos - Sleeps With Butterflies (22 weeks) *Heaven & Hell - Bible Black (22 weeks) *Lita Ford - Crave (22 weeks) *Rush - Caravan (22 weeks) *Ozzy Osbourne - Life Won't Wait (21 weeks) *Katy Perry - E.T. (20 weeks) *Adele - Someone Like You (20 weeks) *Rush - Headlong Flight (20 weeks) *Ratt - Eat Me Up Alive (19 weeks) *Accept - Pandemic (19 weeks) *Alanis Morissette - Eight Easy Steps (18 weeks) *Green Day - Boulevard Of Broken Dreams (18 weeks) *Alanis Morissette - Crazy (18 weeks) *Pearl Jam - World Wide Suicide (18 weeks) *Lita Ford - Piece (Hell Yeah) (18 weeks) *Kelly Clarkson - What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) (18 weeks) *Adele - Rumour Has It (18 NC weeks) # "Set Fire To The Rain" also holds the record for most weeks inside the top 5 (27 weeks) Most top 10 hits *19 – Kelly Clarkson *16 – Tori Amos *16 – Christina Aguilera *16 – Lita Ford *15 – Madonna *15 – Girls Aloud *15 – Daughtry *14 – Maroon 5 *13 – Sarah McLachlan *13 – Alanis Morissette *13 - Katy Perry *13 - Garbage *11 – Britney Spears *11 – Delta Goodrem *11 - Green Day *11 – Mariah Carey *10 – Sugababes *10 - Beyonce *10 - Foo Fighters *10 - Evanescence Top 10 debuts (2-10) #2 * Pearl Jam - Life Wasted (5/14/06) * Dolores O’Riordan - Loser (5/27/07) * Heaven & Hell - Bible Black (3/29/09) #3 * Alanis Morissette - Knees Of My Bees (12/12/04) * Dokken - Almost Over (1/31/10) #4 * Pearl Jam - Gone (8/27/06) * Dolores O’Riordan - When We Were Young (3/25/07) * Spice Girls - Headlines (Friendship Never Ends) (10/28/07) * Adele - Skyfall (10/14/12) #5 * Ann Wilson - Immigrant Song (7/22/07) #6 * Fantasia - I Believe (6/16/04) #7 * Diana DeGarmo - Don’t Cry Out Loud (6/27/04) * Gin Blossoms - Learning The Hard Way (6/11/06) #8 * Ashlee Simpson - Shadow (8/8/04) * Tori Amos - Sleeps With Butterflies (1/9/05) * Scorpions - Raised On Rock (2/28/10) * Foo Fighters - Rope (3/6/11) * Garbage - Blood For Poppies (3/18/12) #9 * Hole - Skinny Little Bitch (3/7/10) #10 * Ruben Studdard - Flying Without Wings (6/18/03) * Alanis Morissette - Crazy (9/18/05) * Lita Ford - Kiss Me Deadly (Live From Rocklahoma 2008) (7/20/08) * Taylor Swift - Love Story (1/4/09) * Alanis Morissette - Guardian (5/6/12) * Lita Ford - Living Like A Runaway (6/10/12) Top 10 re-entry * #10: Natasha Bedingfield - These Words (8/8/05) Longest time to reach top 10 * 15 weeks: Monica - U Should’ve Known Better * 15 weeks: Heart - Dear Old America * 14 weeks: Green Day - Wake Me Up When September Ends * 13 weeks: Madonna - Sorry * 13 weeks: Lady Gaga - Poker Face * 12 weeks: Fantasia - Truth Is * 12 weeks: 3 Doors Down - Let Me Go * 12 weeks: Oasis - Let There Be Love * 12 weeks: Maroon 5 - Never Gonna Leave This Bed * 12 weeks: One Direction - One Thing * 12 weeks: Maroon 5 - Daylight * 12 weeks: Nikki Williams - Glowing * 12 weeks: Dead Sara - Lemon Scent * 11 weeks: Jessica Simpson - With You * 11 weeks: Lucy Woodward - The Trouble With Me * 11 weeks: Martina McBride - In My Daughter’s Eyes * 11 weeks: Kelly Clarkson - Behind These Hazel Eyes * 11 weeks: Hinder - Lips Of An Angel * 11 weeks: Red Hot Chili Peppers - Brendan's Death Song Most top 10 hits from one album * 9 – Tori Amos - The Beekeeper * 9 - Katy Perry - Teenage Dream''1 * 7 – Sarah McLachlan - ''Afterglow * 7 – Daughtry - Daughtry * 7 - Lita Ford - Living Like A Runaway * 7 - Rush - Clockwork Angels * 6 - Adele - 21 * 6 – Fergie - The Dutchess # "Teenage Dream" holds the record for most top 40 hits from one album, with 11. Longest gap between top 10 hits * No Doubt - 8 years, 6 months (2/8/04 with It's My Life to 8/26/12 with Settle Down) * Lloyd - 7 years, 4 months (8/15/04 with Southside to 12/10/11 with Dedication To My Ex (Miss That)) * Fall Out Boy - 7 years, 4 months (2/5/06 with Dance, Dance to 6/2/13 with Rat A Tat) * Santana - 7 years, 2 months (8/31/03 with Why Don't You & I to 11/14/10 with Photograph) * Lisa Marie Presley - 7 years, 2 months (5/22/05 with Dirty Laundry to 7/22/12 with You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet) * Carrie Underwood - 7 years, 1 month (7/10/05 with Inside Your Heaven to 8/5/12 with Blown Away) * Jacoby Shaddix - 6 years, 7 months (8/14/05 with Scars (as a member of Papa Roach) to 3/3/11 with Smoke On The Water) * Jewel - 6 years, 6 months (9/3/06 with Good Day to 2/3/13 with Foolish Games) * Jay-Z - 6 years, 2 months (8/10/03 with Crazy In Love to 10/25/09 with Empire State Of Mind) * Alicia Keys - 5 years, 5 months (5/2/04 with If I Ain't Got You to 10/25/09 with Empire State Of Mind) * Red Hot Chili Peppers - 5 years (8/13/06 with Tell Me Baby to 8/7/11 with The Adventures Of Rain Dance Maggie) * Brad Arnold - 4 years, 10 months (6/15/08 with It's Not My Time (as a member of 3 Doors Down) to 4/28/13 with In The Air Tonight) Longest gap between first chart hit and first top 10 hit * Stevie Nicks - 9 years, 10 months (debuted 6/29/03 with Peacekeeper (as a member of Fleetwood Mac), reached top 10 5/5/13 with You Can't Fix This) * Simple Plan - 6 years, 10 months (debuted 9/26/04 with Welcome To My Life, reached top 10 7/17/11 with Jet Lag) * Aerosmith - 5 years, 8 months (debuted 10/29/06 with Devil's Got A New Disguise, reached top 10 7/8/12 with Legendary Child) * Chris Cornell - 5 years, 6 months (debuted 1/21/07 with You Know My Name, reached top 10 7/15/12 with Live To Rise (as a member of Soundgarden)) * Skylar Grey - 4 years, 9 months (debuted 6/4/06 with Where'd You Go, reached top 10 2/20/11 with I Need A Doctor) * Eminem - 4 years, 7 months (debuted 12/25/05 with When I'm Gone, reached top 10 7/11/10 with Love The Way You Lie) * Snoop Dogg - 4 years, 3 months (debuted 3/19/06 with Say Something, reached top 10 6/13/10 with California Gurls) * Akon - 4 years (debuted 12/24/06 with The Sweet Escape, reached top 10 12/26/10 with Kush) * The Offspring - 3 years, 8 months (debuted 8/14/05 with Can't Repeat, reached top 10 4/12/09 with Kristy, Are You Doing Okay?) * Tim McGraw - 3 years (debuted 3/27/05 with Live Like You Were Dying, reached top 10 3/23/08 with Nine Lives) Most top 10 hits on one chart * 4: Adele (9/4/11-10/9/11, 11/6/11) * 4: Tori Amos (5/15/05) * 4: Lita Ford (7/27/08) Top 40 records Most weeks in top 40 * Lita Ford - Living Like A Runaway (57 weeks) * Adele - Set Fire To The Rain (52 weeks) * Adele - Rolling In The Deep (47 weeks) * Lita Ford - Crave (41 weeks) * Rush - Caravan (39 weeks) * Tori Amos - Sleeps With Butterflies (37 weeks) * Heaven & Hell - Bible Black (37 weeks) * Rihanna - Rehab (37 nonconsecutive weeks) * Pearl Jam - World Wide Suicide (36 weeks) * Adele - Rumour Has It (35 nonconsecutive weeks) * Adele - Someone Like You (34 weeks) * Dolores O’Riordan - Ordinary Day (33 weeks) * Heart - WTF (33 weeks) * Eminem feat. Rihanna - Love The Way You Lie (33 weeks) * Alanis Morissette - Eight Easy Steps (32 weeks) * Oasis - The Shock Of The Lightning (32 weeks) * Lita Ford - Piece (Hell Yeah) (32 weeks) * Oasis - The Importance Of Being Idle (31 weeks) * Alanis Morissette - Crazy (31 weeks) * Paramore - Crushcrushcrush (30 weeks) * Kelly Clarkson - What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) (30 weeks) * Rush - Headlong Flight (30 weeks) * Nicole Scherzinger - Don't Hold Your Breath (30 nonconsecutive weeks) Most top 40 hits * 23 – Kelly Clarkson (Miss Independent to Tie It Up) * 21 – Tori Amos (Tombigbee to Flavor) * 21 – Christina Aguilera (Can’t Hold Us Down to Let There Be Love) * 21 – Delta Goodrem (Running Away to Heart Hypnotic) * 20 – Madonna (American Life to Superstar) * 19 – Rihanna (SOS to Princess Of China) * 19 - Green Day (Boulevard Of Broken Dreams to X-Kid) * 18 – Beyonce (Crazy In Love to I Was Here) * 18 – Girls Aloud (I’ll Stand By You to On The Metro) * 18 – Mariah Carey (Bringin’ On The Heartbreak to Beautiful) * 17 – Daughtry (It’s Not Over to In The Air Tonight) * 17 – Britney Spears (Like A Virgin/Hollywood Medley to Ooh La La) * 16 - Katy Perry (I Kissed A Girl to Hummingbird Heartbeat) * 16 – Maroon 5 (She Will Be Loved to Love Somebody) * 16 - Lita Ford (Close My Eyes Forever (Live At Rocklahoma 2008) to Hate) * 15 - Garbage (Why Do You Love Me to Because The Night) * 15 – Alanis Morissette (Everything to Empathy) * 14 – Sarah McLachlan (Fallen to Walkin' Good) * 13 – Sugababes (Hole In The Head to About A Girl) * 13 - Foo Fighters (Resolve to Bridge Burning) * 12 - Evanescence (Bring Me To Life to Lost In Paradise) * 12 - Kylie Minogue (Red Blooded Woman to Flower) Most hits on one chart * 6: Lita Ford (7/20/08-8/10/08) * 5: Adele (11/13/11-12/18/11) * 5: Garbage (7/22/12-7/29/12) * 4: Tori Amos (5/8/05-5/29/05, 6/26/05-7/10/05) * 4: Dolores O’Riordan (8/12/07) * 4: Paramore (9/23/07-9/30/07) Longest gap between top 40 hits * Fleetwood Mac - 9 years, 10 months (7/23/03 with Peacekeeper to 5/19/13 with Sad Angel) * No Doubt - 8 years, 4 months (3/21/04 with It's My Life to 7/22/12 with Settle Down) * Trevor Guthrie - 8 years, 4 months (3/20/05 with Kiss The Walls (as a member of soulDecision) to 7/21/13 with This Is What It Feels Like) * Tamia - 8 years (5/30/04 with Questions to 5/20/12 with Beautiful Surprise) * Destiny's Child - 8 years (1/30/05 with Soldier to 1/20/13 with Nuclear) * Stevie Nicks - 7 years, 9 months (7/23/03 with Peacekeeper (as a member of Fleetwood Mac) to 4/24/11 with Secret Love) * Lloyd - 7 years, 2 months (8/29/04 with Southside to 10/16/11 with Dedication To My Ex (Miss That)) * Lisa Marie Presley - 7 years (6/12/05 with Dirty Laundry to 6/3/12 with You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet) * Play - 6 years, 4 months (9/21/03 with Whole Again to 1/31/10 with Famous) * Jay-Z - 6 years (9/7/03 with Crazy In Love to 8/23/09 with Run This Town) * Tyler Hilton - 6 years (4/30/06 with Missing You to 5/6/12 with Prince Of Nothing Charming) * Anastacia - 5 years, 11 months (1/15/06 with Pieces Of A Dream to 12/11/11 with What Can We Do (A Deeper Love)) * Nick Lachey - 5 years, 8 months (10/1/06 with I Can't Hate You Anymore to 6/9/13 with Impossible Things) * Coldplay - 5 years, 7 months (4/30/06 with Talk to 12/3/11 with Princess Of China) * Aerosmith - 5 years, 6 months (12/10/06 with Devil's Got A New Disguise to 6/3/12 with Legendary Child) * Melanie C - 5 years, 6 months (1/20/08 with Headlines (Friendship Never Ends) (as a member of Spice Girls) to 7/21/13 with Loving You) * Sebastian Prospero - 5 years, 6 months (12/10/06 with Wake Me Up Before You Fungus to 6/24/12 with Trinidad) * Mark Owen - 5 years, 5 months (1/6/08 with Rule The World (as a member of Take That) to 6/16/13 with Stars) * Chester Bennington - 5 years, 5 months (1/13/07 with Shadow Of The Day (as a member of Linkin Park) to 6/16/13 with Out Of Time (as a member of Stone Temple Pilots) * The Fray - 5 years, 2 months (10/1/06 with How To Save A Life to 12/25/11 with Heartbeat) * Naomi Striemer - 5 years, 2 months (2/3/08 with Derailed to 4/28/13 with Earth And Sky) Biggest chart leaps * 39-3 (36): Jimmy Eat World feat. Liz Phair - Work (1/30/05) * 38-4 (34): Rihanna - Rehab (10/5/08) * 37-11 (26): Delta Goodrem - A Little Too Late (5/22/05) * 34-9 (25): Dave Matthews Band - American Baby (5/15/05) * 38-13 (25): Sugababes - Follow Me Home (5/14/06) * 27-3 (24): Pearl Jam - World Wide Suicide (3/19/06) * 37-13 (24): Tori Amos - Marys Of The Sea (8/28/05) * 25-2 (23): Everclear - Hater (7/23/06) * 35-12 (23): Marion Raven - Heads Will Roll (8/6/06) * 36-13 (23): Charlotte Church - Crazy Chick (6/19/05) * 36-13 (23): Girls Aloud - Biology (12/4/05) * 37-14 (23): Christina Aguilera - Ain’t No Other Man (6/18/06) * 39-16 (23): Dannii Minogue - So Under Pressure (5/14/06) * 27-5 (22): Kelly Clarkson - Dark Side (3/11/12) * 28-6 (22): Tori Amos - Original Sinsuality (4/24/05) * 36-14 (22): Garbage - Why Do You Love Me (4/3/05) * 40-18 (22): Sugababes - Good To Be Gone (12/24/06) Biggest chart drops * 7-40 (33): Sebastian Prospero - Everytime I Hear Cascada, I Think Of Leigy (9/10/06) * 13-40 (27): Jesse McCartney - Because You Live (11/6/05) * 14-39 (25): Bon Jovi - Have A Nice Day (10/30/05) * 14-38 (24): Melissa McClelland - Encinitas Rainstorm (10/23/05) * 17-40 (23): Green Day - Holiday (4/3/05) * 18-40 (22): Liz Phair - Everything To Me (10/30/05) * 15-36 (21): The Like - What I Say And What I Mean (1/15/06) * 17-38 (21): Daughtry feat. Slash - What I Want (7/29/07) * 19-40 (21): Gym Class Heroes feat. Adam Levine - Stereo Hearts (10/23/11) * 5-25 (20): Sebastian Prospero - Flawful (Go To The Ghetto) (7/9/06) * 19-39 (20): Guns N’ Roses - Better (11/19/06) * 19-39 (20): Cheryl Cole - Call My Name (5/27/12) * 20-40 (20): Kylie Minogue - Giving You Up (3/13/05) * 20-40 (20): Green Day - Holiday (6/12/05) Highest drop off the chart * 5-off: Slash feat. Fergie - Beautiful Dangerous (2/6/11) * 11-off: Avril Lavigne - Nobody's Home (10/24/04) Year end records #1 songs of the year * 2004: Alanis Morissette - Eight Easy Steps * 2005: Tori Amos - Sleeps With Butterflies * 2006: Pearl Jam - World Wide Suicide * 2007: Dolores O'Riordan - Ordinary Day * 2008: Rush - Workin' Them Angels * 2009: Heaven & Hell - Bible Black * 2010: Rush - Caravan * 2011: Adele - Rolling In The Deep * 2012: Lita Ford - Living Like A Runaway #1 artists of the year * 2004: Ashlee Simpson * 2005: Tori Amos * 2006: Pearl Jam * 2007: Dolores O'Riordan * 2008: Rihanna * 2009: Heaven & Hell * 2010: Accept * 2011: Adele * 2012: Adele